Blaine Anderson Likes This
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Facebook Klaine! It'll be updated whenever i can, its not a regular one xx


**Blaine Anderson **Happy b-day lil cousin! You are very talented **Rachel Berry** xx

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine Anderson…. Who are you? And why do you sound so familiar?

**Rachel Berry **Oh Blaine's the lead singer in the Garblers from Dayton Academy, and thanks! Will I be expecting you and Auntie Lola today? Xx

**Blaine Anderson** The Warblers, and Dalton. Shows how much attention you pay, doesn't it! And who are you?

**Kurt Hummel** I am Rachel's best friend thank you very much.

**Blaine Anderson **Wow cool down tiger! And yes you will be expecting us dahhhling! Xx

**Rachel Berry **Oh goody! Gonna bring any pressies for a certain someone?! ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Yep, I thought it was about time your dads received their x-mas present ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Wow **Rachel** your cousin is hilarious.

**Blaine Anderson ** Well you're a feisty one aren't you! Luckily that's just how I like them….. And just joking **Rachel, **I am holding your present this second! Xx

**Kurt Hummel **Well you'll be sad to hear I'm a boy then. And Rachel, I'll be round about 6 xx

**Blaine Anderson **Who said anything about me liking feisty girls?

**Kurt Hummel **Oh….. so you're gay?

**Blaine Anderson** Give the boy a prize

**Rachel Berry **Whatever happened to my birthday?

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

**Rachel Berry **is having a great party with **Kurt Hummel , Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and 9 others**

**(Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and 24 others like this)**

**Blaine Anderson **Are you drunk?

**(Finn Hudson and 45 others like this)**

**Kurt Hummel **just walked into Lima Bean and saw someone familiar…

**Mercedes Jones **Whoooooo Boo?xoxo

**Blaine Anderson **assuming you're Kurts friend he was talking about today? And it was me

**Kurt Hummel **And it was "Lovely" to meet the famous **Blaine Anderson**…..

**(Rachel Berry, Artie Abrahams, Santana Lopez and 4 other people like this)**

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson are now friends**

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

**Rachel Berry **After just one meeting you two are friends?! It took me 14 years to be **Blaines **friend!

**(Finn Hudson, Lola Anderson, Blaine Anderson and 14 other people like this)**

**Blaine Anderson **That's because **Kurt Hummel **is a natural charmer…

**Brittany S Pearce **Is my dolphin gonna date Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel is now friends with Wes Hughes and David Sullivan**

**Kurt Hummel changed his school to Dalton Academy **

**(Blaine Anderson, Wes Hughes and David Sullivan like this)**

**Mercedes Jones ** WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! DON'T LEAVE ME BOO!

**Rachel Berry **At least I don't have to fight for my rightful solo anymore

(**Blaine Anderson likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel **Look…. I'm so so so sorry boo, its about what I mentioned yesterday lunch

**Mercedes Jones ** again? What is that dudes problem!

**Kurt Hummel **….. Cedes, I'll call you, but don't mention this here please

**Mercedes Jones **Ohhhkai….. I'm coming round

**Kurt Hummel **NO! I've got…. Ummmm

**Mercedes Jones **Wait….. hold on, is that another boy in your room?

**Blaine Anderson **Guilty As Charge

**Finn Hudson **A boy is in your room? A gay boy?

**Kurt Hummel **Yes finn. Is that ok with you?

**Finn Hudson **I'm coming in

**Mercedes Jones **Same here

**Kurt Hummel **Guys! You don't need to! Please don't!

**Finn Hudson **Holy Crap

**Mercedes Jones **Oh…

**Blaine Anderson **Well that was interesting…..

**Finn Hudson **has just walked in on his little brother kissing **Blaine Anderson**

**(Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Wes Hughes and 236 other people like this)**

**Wes Hughes **Get in there Blaine!

**David Sullivan **Finally! Now we don't have to hear you going on about Kurt eyes and how soft his lips look!

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

**Rachel Berry **Are you two official then?

**Kurt Hummel **….. wellll, umm, kinda. Not sure

**Blaine Anderson **Only if you want to

**Santana Lopez **Waaaaanky

**Kurt Hummel is in a Relationship with Blaine Anderson**

**(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 69 other people like this)**

**Wes Hughes **YEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYYEYYEYEYYEYE Y

**Burt Hummel **Be careful son. Protection

**Santana Lopez **:D love you mr hummel


End file.
